This research proposal has been written with the primary goal of the enantioselective total synthesis of the tumor cell growth inhibitor Hispidospermidin. Hispidospermidin has been shown to inhibit Phospholipase C, an critical enzyme in cell signal transduction. Inhibitors of Phospholipase C are therefore thought to inhibit tumor cell proliferation by interrupting cell signaling pathways. A preliminary investigation into the mechanism of PLC inhibition via analog synthesis is also proposed.